


Come Off It

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon: Hi Charlotte! Can I request an Eggsy x reader where he knew the reader before Kingsman and she was with him when he stole the car and she never saw him again after he went to jail but then she joins Kingsman and just after she's met Roxy all the girl trainees are talking about how cute one of the others Trainees is and the reader is all like "come off it!" But then Eggsy walks in and they have a fluffy moment? Sorry I know this is long and if you just don't feel inspired I understand! Thanks!!!





	Come Off It

“Have you see that other London recruit?” You listened to Roxy, not everyone was here yet, but you’d quickly introduced yourself to Roxy and Amelia given that they were the two nicest people there. The boys were stuck up posh boys, not exactly your cup of tea. To be honest the mere fact you were here was bizarre, one minute you were in a stolen car with Eggsy, then watching him get taken to the police station...the next you were being approached by a bald Scottish guy and given an opportunity you never thought you’d get in your life. 

“Nah, why?”

“He’s fit.” You raised your eyebrows at Roxy, she didn’t seem the type to gossip about hot guys, but then everyone liked to look at something pleasing to the eye didn’t they? You certainly had back on the estate. Eggsy had been one fit bloke...

“Come off it, the others are all stuck up their asses with weak ass chins...you’re telling me there’s a genuinely attractive guy here? Roxy? Really?” The others were a very particular sort of guy, not very handsome, thought they were charming just because they were rich. Also seemed to think you’d fall at their feet just cause you weren’t some rich kid. Not likely. 

“She’s not wrong. I definitely would.” Amelia joined in, cheeky smile on her face and you couldn’t believe these two. Really? A hot bloke? What were the chances when all the others weren’t?

“I don’t believ-” You’re cut off by Roxy pointing a finger behind you, “There he is, told you he was attractive.” 

You turn to see a very familiar face, in a very familiar outfit. Same swagger, same stupid hat, same eyes, same goddamn beautiful jawline that you’d had the pleasure of touching on more than one occasion. Fuck...

“Eggsy?” You take a few steps forward to meet him in the middle, completely baffled that he’s here when you saw him in the police station covering for all your asses. Completely and utterly baffled, but not unhappy. 

“Y/N?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” You smile at him, grinning because you both know neither of you actually care about the answer.

“What the fuck are  _you_ doing here?” He responds in kind, cheeky grin, raised eyebrow, fingers twitching to touch you because you’re still as beautiful as he last saw you before he got nicked. Damn.

“Guess the other girls were right.” You wrap your arms around his neck in a hug, staring up at that familiar face. You would have worried, missed him if he didn’t turn up. Eggsy was tough, but he was also soft inside and he didn’t deserve the life he had, neither of you did. 

“Wha’?”

“That one of the recruits was particularly good lookin’.” They’re not wrong, Eggsy was always beautiful, had been in school and still was. You’d seen him angry, sad, coming apart, gentle, happy, you’d seen every part of him and every part was fucking beautiful. 

“You calling me handsome, love?” You know the others are watching, watching his hands slide low on your back and pull you closer. Listening to the two of you banter back and forth. You know they’re probably shocked to find out you know each other and obviously quite well. 

“You know you’re handsome, always have been, always will be.”

“Well, you’ve always reminded me.”

“It’s my job as your sort of, not quite, girlfriend.” The two of you had always fooled around, kissed, fucked, gone out on dates, but never put a name to it. You were dating in every sense of the word without actually using the word. 

“Well, we’re both here and you’re not getting rid of me, so might as well make it official, yeah?”

“Alright, boyfriend.”

“Alright, girlfriend.”


End file.
